


无光之地

by Violet_Black



Series: 非MCU一发完 [6]
Category: MCU
Genre: Bottom Peter Parker, M/M, Top Tony Stark
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 01:31:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20073913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violet_Black/pseuds/Violet_Black
Summary: 但那男孩闭上眼，双手穿过化作利刃的火焰，在鲜血和灼烧的苦痛中抱住了他。





	无光之地

预警：囚禁，非典型强制  
*setting：demon！Tony/angel！Peter

想出去吗？  
他听见男人的声音在自己耳边轻轻拂过，那般温柔的仿若情人般的语调，却依旧遮掩不住带着杀伐征戮的气息。于是男孩闭上眼，囚笼天窗上那一小块湛蓝的天空彻底被黑暗隔绝，而他被Tony拥入怀中。  
“你知道你不必这么做的。”  
Peter轻轻说道，带着点自嘲的语气。  
恶魔所盘踞的混沌之处，是见不到阳光的，遑论刚才他所看见的明媚景致。这不过又是对方摧折他精神的一种手段罢了。  
Tony低声笑了，男人笑起来的时候，嘴唇若有若无地蹭在他白皙的颈项上，柔软的触感激起一身战栗。  
Peter不易察觉地颤抖起来，而这种感觉在对方将手探入自己身下时达到了顶峰。恶魔的体温总是冰凉，那冷意此刻正包裹住他脆弱的器官，Peter禁不住从唇齿间溢出一声呻吟，背脊处泛出熟悉的瘙痒感。  
“凉。”男孩不知是抱怨，还是在单纯地陈述事实。  
“那就努力让我暖起来。”  
Tony亲吻他的颈侧，堪称温柔地执起Peter耷拉在身旁的右手。男孩全身赤裸，手腕和脚踝都被漆黑的镣铐桎梏，形状可怖的锁链蜿蜒缠绕着钉在囚室的墙上，像一张密不透风的网，锁住欲望与罪恶，放逐希望和自由。  
“我喜欢你这副样子，angel。”  
男人把他被禁锢住的右手放在唇边，烙下一个只能被称为触碰的亲吻。然后又轻轻地把那只手覆在男孩的乳尖上。  
Peter因为身下的套弄发出压抑着的闷哼，他难耐地仰起头，眯着眼睛喘气，随着男人的动作抚弄自己的身子，直把那两颗小东西揉捏得红肿挺立起来，镣铐发出清脆的碰撞声，回荡在恶魔的囚笼里，像是过去他甜蜜的蛊惑。  
男孩射了出来，粘稠的白色浊液溅在恶魔手掌上。他努力平复着呼吸，嘴唇被自己咬得通红，眼眶里浮现出湿汽。  
“你喜欢的只是支配的感觉罢了。”  
当Tony把他摆成跪趴的姿势，借着他刚刚射出来的精液，朝那个湿软的地方探进去一根手指时，男孩用气音这么说。  
恶魔的动作顿了一下，不过旋即便恢复如初。  
“Angel，你这么想可真让人伤心。”  
他淡淡地说，然后挺身没入天使的后穴。  
湿热的甬道被恶魔用几近残忍的力道捣弄，和他温和的语调简直是两个极端的存在，Peter仰起头尖叫，沙哑的喘息回荡在为他量身打造的牢笼里，模糊而暧昧。男孩恍惚间看见了伊甸园的影子，和他许久都未曾感受到的阳光的气息，温暖得让人心动，而下一刻骨髓深处涌上的疼痛和漫无边际的窒息感便如同藤蔓一般紧紧箍住心房，然后他发觉自己被Tony掐住了脖子。  
“你想回去。”  
那男人肯定地说，冰凉的手指鬼魅一般按在他的喉结上。  
Peter快要无法呼吸了。  
Tony看着身下的这副躯体，即便沾染上黑暗最深渊处的气息，也赶不走他天生的纯粹。男人眼里一闪而过恨极的情绪，他用比先前更加粗暴的方式操弄男孩，一下又一下重重地顶在他的敏感点上，Peter激烈地晃动起来，身上的锁链发出哭泣的哀鸣。终于，在又一次被顶到那个熟悉的位置时，天使背脊处的羽翼被刺激得张开了，洁白的翅膀覆盖住大半皮肤，那般美丽圣洁，但却从中间开始弯折成一个诡异的弧度。  
那是被Tony折断的。从被关到这里的第一天起，他就已经是这副模样了。  
羞辱他的肉体，摧残他的精神。把他困在自己身边让他永远无法逃脱，连远离自己的念头都生不出。  
控制欲让恶魔红了眼，他黑色的羽翼翻滚出炽烈的火焰，危险地萦绕在周身，像要把这世间的一切燃尽。  
男孩被他翻了身子，性器在后穴内转了一圈让Peter瞬间软了腰，他被Tony按在囚笼的地面上操弄，翅膀根部传来阵阵痛楚。  
那火焰蔓延到天使的身上的部分，像利刃一样割开他的肌肤，血液涌出沾染了他洁白的翅膀，顺着羽翼滴落，妖冶得惊心动魄。  
他们面对着面，Tony看见男孩疼痛的模样，他死死地拧着眉，神情那么隐忍，却找不出自己想揪出来却又害怕看见的畏缩。  
Peter伸出手。  
他要逃走了。恶魔心里想。  
但那男孩闭上眼，双手穿过化作利刃的火焰，在鲜血和灼烧的苦痛中抱住了他。

——FIN


End file.
